Sueños
by ViiviTha.xD
Summary: ella soñaba con ser normal y en apariencia lo era pero no la vida que escondia fuera del colegio, solo queria ser feliz y haria lo imposible para lograrlo... bueno es mi primer fic soy nueva en esto y pesima en summary porfa dejen comentarios
1. Miedo, panico, desesperacion

Estaba sola acurrucada al final de su habitación, todo era oscuridad, lloraba desconsoladamente pero sin emitir ningún sonido, solo caían lagrimas

Estaba sola acurrucada al final de su habitación, todo era oscuridad, lloraba desconsoladamente pero sin emitir ningún sonido, solo caían lagrimas.

Se levanto y busco desesperada algo entre sus cosas, no lo encontró, frustrada comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba frente a ella, rompiendo recuerdos, regalos, fantasías, todo lo que alguna vez le dio felicidad.

Sintió pasos hacia su cuarto, nerviosa corrió nuevamente a la esquina donde se encontraba anteriormente, temblaba de miedo con solo escuchar la intensidad de esos pasos que tanto conocía, rasaba, irónicamente, que no la encontrara, no en ese estada que tanto lo complacía.

La perilla de su puerta comenzó a moverse, ella instintivamente se acurruco mas en la pared, tenia miedo, pánico, desesperación. Su puerta se abrió tan fuerte que choco con la pared, posiblemente dejaría una marca, entre la oscuridad apareció la figura que mas temía, se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella. Su mano gruesa y grande la tomo con fuerza de su pelo abrigándola a levantarse, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no pensaba abrirlos, ya savia lo que vendría, no forcejearía, solo esperaría que todo pasara.

Escucho unas palabras que salían de la boca de su acompañante, seguido de un golpe tras otro, poco a poco perdió el conocimiento,_ yéndose al mundo donde era feliz, sus sueños_.

Despertó adolorida y como pudo abrió sus ojos, no recordaba donde estaba y se sentía mareada, sus recuerdos llegaron de golpe, lloro nuevamente, sorprendida de que aun quedaran lagrimas en su frágil cuerpo, con la ayuda de la pared se levanto, su cuerpo dolía y pesaba, camino como pudo a su cama y se recostó.

Era lunes y su despertador emitió un perturbador ruido, miro la pantallita, marcaba las 7:00, tendría que ir al colegio si no quería repetir, busco unas cuantas ropas y se dirigió al baño, savia que el no estaba, como cada vez que sucedía lo de anoche, entro al baño y evito mirarse al espejo, se quito la ropa y prendió la regadera, el agua la relajaba pero a la ves abría heridas ya secas. Se vistió tratando de no rozar con los lugares afectados de su cuerpo, miro su rostro y sorprendida noto que no tenia mas que un moretón diminuto al lado de su boca, tomo su maquillaje y lo cubrió hasta desaparecer.

Su cuarto era un desastre, no se preocupo en ordenarlo, tomo algunos cuadernos y vio la hora, 7:30, no alcanzaría a tomar desayuno, aunque no le importaba. Se abrigo y salio cerrando la puerta del infierno al que tenia que volver cada día y lentamente se encamino a su colegio, este era su ultimo año, y pronto cumpliría los 18 años y seria libre de alejarse del lugar en el que estaba condenada a estar.

Llego al colegio y entro a su salón, algunas compañeras se dieron vuelta para mirarla y volver a hacer lo que hacían, camino hasta su asiento al lado de la ventana y ahí se quedo pensando, ida en su propio mundo.


	2. Un dulce robado

**Segundo capitulo espero que les guste**

**Quiero aclarar que es un inuxkagome y que los personajes no me pertenecen ni nada de eso, porque si así fuera ufff no se imaginan lo que les pasaría ajajá xD **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -&- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reacciono al ser nombrada incansablemente por el profesor de matemáticas, se disculpo y respondió como pudo el ejercicio, regreso a su asiento y se vio observada por unos ojos peculiarmente dorados, sin darle mucha importancia siguió viendo la ventana sin tener algo especifico en mente.

Pero fue sacad de sus pensamientos nuevamente por esa mirada que no cesaba de mirarla, ya molesta giro so rostro para encarar al culpable, pero se quedo callada al darse cuenta de que los ojos que la observaban ya no eran dorados, sino color chocolate parecidos a los de ella. La dueña de los ojos café le sonrío como todo los días que ella asistía a clases

- hola Kagome, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta de que estaba a tu lado- le dijo la joven que llevaba por nombre Sango.

- Sango perdóname es que estaba distraída pensando- le respondió la morocha, mostrando una sonrisa bastante forzada- cuanto falta para que acabe la clase?

- no lo se amiga, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando entro el alumno nuevo, están guapo- le respondió mientras daba un largo suspiro y sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Kagome siguió la mirada de su acompañante buscando al nuevo integrante de la clase- ¿es el?- le pregunto señalándole a un chico de cabello negro azulado tomado en una coleta

- siii!!- le dijo casi gritando, lo que causo la mirada de algunos alumnos, pero no del joven ya mencionado anteriormente- ufff... por suerte no se dio vuelta o pensaría que soy una idiota- comento mientras avergonzada se hundía en su asiento.

Sango una chica joven de 17 año, muy hermosa de pelo castaño, que normalmente llevaba tomado en una cola alta, desde pequeña a vivido con su padre y su hermano, ya que su madre murió al tener a su segundo hijo.

- Kagome acompáñame en el recreo a hablar con Miroku si…- le pidió mientras la miraba con carita de perro degollado( para las que no entienden es como carita de triste o esas caras que uno pone para conseguir algo xD)

- quien es Miroku? Y aunque sepa tampoco te acompañaría, hoy no estoy de ánimos Sango- le respondió con desgano dejando escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio.

- vamos Kagome, acompáñame antes de que la víbora esa se le acerque a saludarlo. Le pidió mientras amarraba el brazo de su compañera. Lo que ocasiono que la joven de cabellos azabaches quitara bruscamente su brazo con una mueca de dolor

- ka-chan que sucede- le pregunto su amiga preocupada- no me digas que sucedió nuevamente…- no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga

- Kagome Higurashi no me digas que ese maldito te volvió a tocar- le dijo mientras tomaba con cuidado el brazo de su amiga de infancia y levantaba la manga de su chaleco, quedando horrorizada por la herida

La morocha asintió a la pregunta de su mejor amiga mientras trataba de reprimir una lágrima. Levanto la vista, mirando tristemente la reacción de su amiga y sin pensarlo corrió lejos del salón de clases llorando, escapando de la realidad, tratando de borrar todo sus recuerdos.

Se vio detenida por unos brazos que la aprisionaron chocando con el pecho de alguien, subió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era observada nuevamente por esos ojos dorados

- Inuyasha…- dijo mientras se abrazaba del recién nombrado, dejando salir toda la rabia y pena que tenia, llorando como una niña a la que le quitan un dulce, pero en este caso era su felicidad.

Lloro hasta quedarse sin lagrimas mientras el le acariciaba su cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba con ella apoyándola. Se separo de el y escondió su mirada en un mechón de pelo, que el cubría parte de su rostro, el ojidorado dulcemente le corrió el cabello para luego tomarla de su mentón cuidadosamente obligándola a mirarla.

Mucha gente se detenía a ver al escena y eso a ella le molestaba, Inuyasha se dio cuenta y tomándola de la mano la condujo a un lugar mas tranquilo.

- Kagome que sucede, le pregunto el ojidorado mientras la ayudaba a sentarse bajo un gran árbol- y ahora porque lloras?

- nada, no pasa nada- le respondió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un letrero ya conocido, "árbol sagrado". No quería mirarlo o lloraría nuevamente, no es que no confiara en el, solo que no deseaba que el sufriera por su culpa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -&- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Bueno hasta acá el segundo capitulo…**

**Quería agradecer a sus comentario me subieron mucho el animo y espero que dejan muchos mas y eso este capitulo esta especialmente hecho para ella y trate de hacerlo mas largo**

**By:**

**Vivita!!**


End file.
